


Legalize It! 626

by Adiaphory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Marriage, Gay Pride, M/M, Marriage Equality, One-Shot, Oneshot, Short, celebration, failed World Meeting, flamboyant America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets a little distracted when his Senate finally legalizes gay marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legalize It! 626

What a poor day to schedule a World Meeting. _“Friday would be perfect!”_ America told them. _“We’ll have all weekend to finish up and fly ya’ll back to your stupid third-world countries!”_

It was an even worse idea to allow America to host this month’s meeting. The blonde nation had plans to speak to the other countries about his senate and the upcoming decision to be made about marriage equality… except he didn’t realize it would be June and not July when the decision was made.

It was the perfect storm.

England was especially annoyed when he arrived at the airport to run into that pervert France and his idiot friends, Prussia and Spain. What was worse… there were an awful amount of rainbow-colored items surrounding them.

They were caught in an impromptu parade of every color on their way to the meeting. The building itself had a cheerier, lighter air to it. The usual room they gathered in (when meeting in America), was decorated oddly—like a five-year-old’s birthday party. There was a giant, multi-colored cake on the table they were to sit around. The entire room was decked out in streamers and posters of unicorns and… pieces of computer paper that someone—America—had drawn either male and male or female and female symbols on.

“What the hell—”

“England!” America tackled the man and nuzzled him affectionately. “Guess what?”

“No.”

America whined. “But _Englaaaand_!”

It was then that the arriving countries noticed America’s choice of clothing, being a white T-shirt with a rainbow heart on the center and booty shorts. For some reason he also wore glitter body spray. Did he think this was acceptable attire for a meeting? About economy and business and adult issues?!

“We did it! We legalized love and it only took, like, seventy years of me whining about it!”

_Meanwhile, the Senate of the United States cringed at the memory of their representative coming year after year to try to annoy the conservatives into agreeing to gay marriage. One year he brought a guitar to play them a song he wrote about it… except he didn’t know how to play guitar._

“Isn’t that great? Now all of us can marry any consenting, single adult! America rules!”

In the background, Canada muttered, “I legalized it ten years ago.” He, of course, was ignored.

The meeting had to be rescheduled for a later date since America chose to disregard his duties to celebrate what he considered a great victory. The other nations’ plane tickets back home weren’t good for another few days and relented to staying in their hotel rooms until it was time to depart. Some people—Spain and Italy, mostly—would sneak out of their rooms and join the American in partying and being overly joyful.

In the forefront of Spain’s mind all he could think of was using this as an excuse to finally propose the right way. And maybe this would help push the country of Italy into legalizing love so he could convince his precious little Romano into marrying him without shame or fear.

Until then he patted America on the back and continued celebrating their victory.

 

~~~

 

**_“No longer may this liberty be denied. No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were.”_ **

**_Justice Anthony M. Kennedy_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of America finally legalizing gay marriage, or marriage equality.


End file.
